Sparkling Angel
by Unwritten.25
Summary: One-shot. Slash. HD, hints of Snarry. Harry learns that love is blind the hard way.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the songs used in this fic – they belong to Within Temptation and Breaking Benjamin. Since I wrote this handy dandy little disclaimer you can't sue me, so hah! XD

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The steady drip-drop of leaking water was the only sound in the dark, dank dungeons of the Dark Lord Voldemort – besides the moans of pain from his various prisoners. However, despite what the Light side thought, Voldemort didn't keep _that_ many prisoners. He was more the kill then question type. Most of the trapped people had been there for years – some even before Voldemort had died, kept alive by his faithful minions. There was only one new addition.

Harry Potter vaguely wondered if the dripping noise in his own cell was due to the water or the steady stream of blood flowing over his arm. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd gotten the injury – there was no sense of time in the dungeons, only endless hours of darkness – but he knew that it had been a while since he was feeling increasingly light-headed. He'd tried to make a bandage out of what was left of his shirt, but the blood had soaked through immediately and dried against his skin, making it hard to peel off to replace it with another bandage. When his blood had soaked through the third new bandage, Harry had given up and hoped that the guards would intervene soon so he wouldn't die before Voldemort wanted him to.

Harry thought that it had been around three weeks since he'd arrived, but he could be wrong – it could've been a month or more. He smiled bitterly as he remembered the mode of his arrival – half-dressed and asleep, carried there by……_him_.

**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**

_Sixth year had been hell for Harry Potter. He was still in mourning for his lost godfather, and he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone – not his friends, not his teachers, and especially not Dumbledore. All he'd wanted a safe space to curl up into a ball and lick his wounds. He'd even stopped replying to Malfoy's verbal attacks (if they could be called that) which is how all of this started in the first place._

_Harry had been suspicious when Malfoy had come up to him and asked for a truce. His suspicion didn't fade for weeks on end, even as Malfoy declared it publicly, even when Malfoy lost half of his support for it, even when Malfoy cajoled and pleaded for Harry to honor their "friendship" back. It wasn't until Malfoy had told him of his childhood that Harry began to trust him._

_Lucius Malfoy was a bastard in every sense of the word. Harry had thought so when he first met the man, but hearing Draco's side of things had made him even surer of it. Apparently when Draco messed up it wasn't a scolding he got – it was a full on, three minute Cruciatus. And Harry knew that in the past years, he and his friends had made Draco look bad _a lot 

_They became closer after Draco's confession. Harry had become fascinated with the boy when he began to know him – he was charming, he was kind, he was nothing like how he'd been before, and, most importantly, he gave Harry what he'd wanted since childhood – affection. Harry had ignored all the warnings his friends, his teachers, Dumbledore, and hell, even _Snape_ had given him, too enamored by Malfoy to look in another person's direction._

_That's how Draco had wanted it to be._

**The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.**

_Harry had been overjoyed when Draco agreed to a relationship. Wizards weren't afraid of homosexuality like the Muggles were – potions and spells made health issues null and void, and male pregnancy wasn't that rare. The Wizarding world was a little iffy about their savior dating a Death Eater's son, but they accepted it when they saw how happy he looked. _

_His friends and "family" weren't so accepting._

_He barely talked to them after getting together with Draco, and that in turn made him spend more time with the blond. Soon he was practically living in the Slytherin dorms, and that made Draco ask about taking the next step, a month into their relationship. Harry agreed because he believed himself to be in love with Draco and, deep down, he wanted someone to love him so that maybe he could forget for a little while, the people that abandoned him._

_He fell asleep curled around Draco, contented and sated. He fell even more in love with the blond after that._

_Two months into their relationship, Draco had promised himself to Harry. He said that Harry was the one he wanted to be with forever – that he would wait until they left school, but they couldn't be with anyone else. That they would stay together even after they left school. That they would never leave each other._

_Harry accepted._

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember**

_Five months after they'd gotten together Harry fell asleep in Draco's room and woke up with the red eyes of Voldemort staring down at him. Panicked he'd started to struggle, only to find that he'd been tied tightly around the ankles and hands. He started to shake and he stared up at a smirking Voldemort with wide eyes._

_"So……the little whore wakes up," Voldemort said with a sneer. Snickers rang out across the room. Harry stiffened. "Yes, little Potter, I know everything about your little liaison with young Malfoy. He's been rewarded greatly for bringing me my greatest prize. You can come out now Draco."_

_White blond hair shone as one of the Death Eater stepped up, carefully removing his hood and mask. Harry watched, completely frozen, as the person who he'd thought to be the love of his life took his place at Voldemort's right hand. Draco smirked at him – not the smirk that he'd fallen in love with but a cunning, slimy smirk that made Harry shiver partly in disgust and partly in horror._

_"You were such a good lay, Potter," Draco sneered out, and Harry felt his heart shatter even more than it already had. "So hot and tight……so willing……always screaming out my name. If my Master didn't want to kill you so badly, I wouldn't mind keeping you as my personal whore."_

_"Now, now Draco……" Voldemort said casually. "No need to be crude," his eyes betrayed his stern words as they shone in dark amusement. "Lucius, Severus……take him to the dungeons. He'll stay there until I……need of him." _

_Two Death Eaters stepped forward and bowed before picking up a frozen Harry. Unnoticed as the threesome swept out of the room, a tear made its way down Harry's face – the only sign he would allow himself that he was heart-broken in the face of an enemy._

**The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.**

Harry returned to the present with a thump as he realized there was someone standing outside of his cell. He looked up and felt an ache in his chest as he realized that it was Draco - _'Malfoy, damnit, Malfoy'_ – standing outside, his hands shoved into his pockets and sneer of disgust marring his pretty features.

"The Master wants to see you, Potter-whore," he said, opening the cell casually. He took hold of Harry's elbow and tugged him up until they were standing chest to chest, breathing the same air. Draco - _'Malfoy'_ – still had a sneer on his face as he looked down at Harry - _'damn Dursley's, if it wasn't for them I'd be taller'_ – carefully examining the shorter boy's face.

Abruptly Draco turned and, his hand still on Harry's elbow, began to make his way back up to Voldemort's main chamber, tugging Harry along behind him. The black-haired boy suppressed any gasp of pain, unwilling to show weakness in front of the person who'd shattered his heart so entirely that if he managed to get out of this one he was sure he'd never find the pieces again.

Voldemort was lounging his throne as the pair arrived, and a devious smirk unfolded on his face as soon as they walked into the door. Draco immediately let go of Harry when they entered and quickly made his way to Voldemort's side. Harry stayed where he was, his eyes and stance wary as he took in the room full of Death Eaters.

**This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.**

"Potter……" Voldemort hissed, his pale fingers caressing the length of the wand gripped loosely in his right hand. "Today is the day that you die."

The Gryffindor side of Harry wanted to scoff and tell Voldemort that that hadn't worked out so well the last few times, so maybe he should consider other options. But Harry was too weak and tired – _heartbroken_ – to be the typical cheeky Gryffindor right now. He didn't want to die, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. Draco had turned on him, he was in a room full of Death Eaters, he didn't have a wand, there wasn't a graveyard to hide in, and Dumbledore or any of the Order members weren't going to come in and save him. He doubted that Snape would be of much help – the man valued his own skin too much to save Harry, no matter how much he was the "Chosen One". 

"Kill me then," Harry rasped out, three weeks of little water and next to no food taking a toll on his voice. 

Voldemort's lips twisted into as much of a smile as the madman could get and he raised his wand. Harry caught a flash of something in the corner of his eye but didn't dare to turn his head. He kept his gaze on Voldemort, keeping the fear out of his eyes. He would die, but he would die like a Gryffindor – with as much courage as he could gather in his broken state. 

The last thing Harry knew before bright green overtook his vision was a heavy hand clapping on his shoulder and a voice he knew that belonged to Snape shouting, "_Avada Kedarva!_" in his ear.

**The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.**

When Harry woke it was to white hospital walls and an empty room. He sat up with a wince – his skin felt like it had been burned all over and, looking down, he realized that he'd been wrapped up in white bandages from head to toe. He frowned, trying to remember how he'd ended up this way……

The memories rushed back to him in startling color – Draco's betrayal, the long weeks of imprisonment, the final meeting between himself and Voldemort – even the vague memories of Snape's voice and the feeling of the man's hand on his shoulder. Harry shuddered as the memories rolled over him and tears streamed down his cheeks, messing up the pristine white bandages covering his face. His body shook as he wrapped his arms around his torso and allowed himself the tears he'd held back in prison, too stubborn to let the enemy see him cry. He cried for Draco, he cried for himself, and he cried for what they could have been. And when his tears ran out he slipped back into exhausted unconsciousness, too emotionally broken to even try and stay awake.

* * *

The next time Harry woke, Ron and Hermione were there. 

He didn't ask for forgiveness, and they didn't give it to him because their friendship didn't need to have it. They knew that he was already punishing himself more than they ever could, and they loved him enough to come back to him even after he'd made such a huge mistake. Harry knew that Draco would hang between them like a ghost for quite some time, but they would move past it, in time. Strong bonds of friendship like theirs could outlast anything.

His next visitor is someone he both expected and didn't expect. The lanky, dark figure of Severus Snape looked out of place in his pristine hospital room, and Harry could tell that Snape was uncomfortable being there by the pronounced sneer on his face. 

"Potter," Snape said, and Harry locked eyes with him. "Nobody's told you what happened that night, correct?" Harry stiffened but nodded. It had been two weeks – he could handle it. He hoped. "When the Dark Lo—" Snape hesitated and then, with an obvious shudder amended, "_Voldemort_ was about to kill you I stepped in and killed him. Draco……" Snape stopped when he saw that Harry had become as tense as a board but continued when he saw the hard green eyes staring up at him. "Draco was caught in the crossfire. He died at Voldemort's side," Snape's voice turned bitter. "As he always wanted."

Harry wondered if maybe he wasn't the only person that Draco had hurt with his decision to stay on the Dark side.

"Voldemort," the body shake was less obvious this time, "got you with his curse, but as always you managed to survive." Harry was surprised that Snape's voice wasn't bitter. "You were in a coma for two weeks, but you managed to survive. Congratulations Mr. Potter – it seems that your luck has held out."

"I'd rather have died," Harry rasped out and then winced at Snape's glare.

"I'll excuse that as brain-damage Mr. Potter and pretend that you never said it. If those words ever come out of your lips again, I won't be so lenient." Snape's voice had lowered into a hiss and Harry nodded quickly.

Snape eyed him a minute longer before whirling around to leave. Harry stopped him one question, "Does everyone know that you did it, Professor?" 

Snape's smirk was strangely smug. "The whole world thinks that Voldemort was defeated by you, Mr. Potter. Good day."

For the first time in weeks, Harry Potter laughed again.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

The grave-site is perfect and well-kept – something Harry expected of a place that housed Malfoy graves. He smiled sadly as he made his way across the grass to the grave he was here to visit. Draco would've been pleased to see how well treated his ancestor's were. How well treated his own grave was.

Harry knelt in front of the small white grave that only had the name **DRACO MALFOY** printed on it, with his date of birth and death day. Lucius and Narcissa were nearby – they had died early on in his relationship with Draco. 

Harry bent his head and closed his eyes, as he'd seen others who visited graves do. Opening his eyes he placed the small bouquet of white lilies he'd brought with him on top of the green grass covering the grave. Standing up he stopped for a moment and then pressed a hand on the small grave marker.

"I'll never forgive you," he said with a sad smile lurking around his mouth. Turning, he made his way quickly out of the grave-yard only to stop when he saw a familiar black figure hanging around outside of the gate. Snape's face was set into a characteristic sneer when Harry approached him.

"You're such a stupid brat," he murmured, grabbing hold of Harry's elbow and drawing the boy close. Careful, potion stained fingers wiped away the tears that had been making slow paths down Harry's cheeks. When Snape realized when he'd been doing, his eyes grew wide and drew back, abruptly turning and walking away quickly. Harry's hand drifted up to his face of its own accord and he watched with wide eyes as Snape hurried off the grounds. Then, a slow smile lit across his face and he followed after the disappearing black figure. 

_'Maybe……'_ he thought _'maybe I can move past this.'_

**Rain, rain, go away  
****Come again another day  
****All the world is waiting for the sun **

**Author's Note:** ……Yeah. This is a little bit weird……I wrote it in about an hour, with the inspiration of the two songs used in it (The Smile When You Tore Me Apart (or Angels, as its also been called) by Within Temptation and Rain by Breaking Benjamin) to speed me on. Basically I wanted to poke at the Draco/Harry fandom and at Draco's character itself – he's a _Slytherin_, and with Harry's background he could easily manipulate Harry. I was going to end it with Harry dying, but I _can't_ write sad endings, so I gave the hint of Severus/Harry to give it a bit of a happy ending. I didn't really edit this, so please excuse any mistakes. Hopefully somebody enjoyed this.

Also – I promise new chapters for AIT and MTU are coming! Just give me some time!


End file.
